I'm Yours and You're Mine
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: 'Gray stood there, glaring at the guy currently sitting next to Natsu. By now Gray had decided that enough was enough and he was going to break that guy's arm but just as he was about to charge over, the guy leaned over more and locked his lips onto Natsu's. And then the guy was flying through the wall and Gray was dragging a stunned Natsu home.' (WARNING- BDSM AND YAOI.)


_It was just about past 5pm and Gray and Natsu were at a bar. Well, not so much a bar as little café like place _with_ a bar. They had been on their way home from a mission they just came back from and they both felt like resting a bit before facing the usual rowdiness of the guild. Then Natsu had seen the little mom and pop shop and the rest was history. They'd been in there for 30 minutes before Gray needed to go to the bathroom. It had taken less than 3 minutes for him to go in, do his business and get out, but even then, he'd still come back to an unpleasant surprise…_

* * *

As soon as they reached inside their shared bedroom, Gray closed and locked the door before roughly shoving Natsu into the bed, pinning him down and fusing their lips together. A groan of surprise left the Dragon Slayer before he returned the kiss. The pinkette's clothes were quickly gotten rid of as Gray pulled away.

Tan cheeks turned crimson as Natsu saw Gray starting to shuffle through the drawers under the bed. They only went in there for special cases.

Before he could say or do anything, however, he was blinded by something quickly being wrapped around his eyes. His arms were pinned above his head before he heard a few clicks and suddenly felt cool metal around his wrists and a body hovering over him.

"G-gray…" he panted out, unsure of what was going on.

Something was murmured but his usually sensitive ears could only hear his own rapid heartbeats. He could smell something coming from the older mage but Natsu couldn't make out what it was before there a few more clicks and a collar was around his neck and something was pinching down on his nipples, causing him to let out a low gasp and tip his head back a bit. That only caused a tugging sensation against them and when Natsu tipped his head back more and let out a moan, the sensation only increased.

'_Clips attached to the collar huh?_'

Natsu heard an almost feral growl rip itself from his lover's throat as he purposely tipped his head back again only to moan louder at the tugging sensation.

"Stupid masochists…" he heard him say.

"And you're a perverted sadist." Was the pinkette's reply.

There was another growl as Natsu was suddenly flipped onto his back and put into a doggy- like position with his head in the bed and his ass in the air. And then there was a snap.

Natsu cried out, jerking his hips back a bit at the sudden stinging across his ass. He could practically see Gray grinning before he snapped the whip across the tanned ass in front of him again. Natsu cried out again but this time he pushed his hips back, desperate for more.

"Little whore," he heard Gray's husky voice say, "You're already so hard." Just as he said that, Natsu felt a cold hand tightly grip his erection. A low moan escaped his lips as his head rolled back, pulling harder at his nipples in the process and making him moan louder.

There was another snap as the hand gripping him began to pump a bit. Natsu had to fight everything in himself not to throw his head back, and rip his nipples a bit in the process, as he let out a fairly loud and throaty moan.

"Gray..." he panted.

Then the hand gripping him was gone and there was another snap, this one harder than the rest. Natsu let out a groan as his hips jerked back again.

* * *

_Gray stood there, glaring at the guy currently sitting next to Natsu. He was obviously very intoxicated as he swayed precariously in his seat and struggled to keep his eyes open as he leaned towards the Dragon Slayer, a lusty look in his eye._

_Natsu crinkled his nose at the man, obviously not a fan of the breath ghosting over his face. None the less, the man still leaned over onto Natsu more as an arm snaked around the pinkette's waist. By now Gray had decided that enough was enough and he was going to break that guy's arm. But just as he was about to charge over, the guy leaned over more and locked his lips onto Natsu's._

**His**_ Natsu._

_And then the guy was flying through the wall and Gray was dragging a stunned Natsu home._

* * *

There was another hard snap of the whip before a finger was forced into Natsu.

"Mine." Gray growled as he started thrusting his finger in and out before adding another.

"G-gray..." Natsu's lewd voice rang out, "H-harder..."

Adding another finger and stretching the pinkette more, Gray growled another feral growl. Taking his fingers out, the ice mage snapped the whip against Natsu's ass again.

"You're mine, you got that?" Gray stated firmly, loud enough for even the suddenly deaf Dragon Slayer to hear. "Mine and no one else's, no one else can have you." This was punctuated by another snap. "Say it, say you're mine."

There was a pause as Natsu tried to regain his breathing enough to speak. Apparently though, the pause was too long as Gray snapped the whip hard again. "Damn it Natsu, say it!"

"I'm yours!" Natsu finally cried out. "I'm yours and no one else's, no one but you can have me and I won't accept anyone else but you."

Gray grinned possessively before putting down the whip. Grabbing Natsu's hips, he positioned himself at Natsu's anus. Considering that Natsu was a masochist in bed, they never really needed lube.

Just as Gray was about to push in, Natsu spoke up. "If..." he started, voice hoarse, "If I'm yours then...then you're mine okay? I'm yours and your mine, no one can have either of us okay?"

Gray just grinned and chuckled a bit in response before saying, "God I love you." And then he was slamming himself in and out of Natsu, groaning, moaning and commenting on how tight and _hot_ he was while Natsu moaned and groaned, rolling his head back only to moan louder as his nipples were tugged at. Soon, there were only the lewd sounds of their own voices, skin slapping against skin, the slight rattling of chains and furniture creaking and slamming into the wall.

Another 15 minutes and Natsu was screaming Gray's name as he came all over the sheets. Not even a minute later, Gray's ice cold semen was filling Natsu. They stayed there for a while before Gray finally pulled out, earning a whimper from Natsu, that made him smile a bit. Reaching over into the drawer, the dark blue eyed male picked back up the whip before swapping it with a key from the drawer. Unlocking Natsu's collar and handcuffs, Gray allowed the pinkette to collapse before flipping him over and unclipping the pins on his nipples, earning a gasp.

Smiling a bit wider, Gray tugged on the ruined sheet before tossing it and picking up the comforter, wrapping it around the two mages and snuggling up to his lover.

"You didn't take off the blind." Natsu mumbled sleepily.

"I know." Gray said happily.

Muttering under his breath, Natsu reached up and pulled down the blind before looking up into loving dark blue orbs.

"I love you so much."

And then lips were locked in a slow passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Natsu looked half-asleep as he snuggled closer to his lover. "Love you too..." he murmured before slipping into slumber.

Smiling warmly down at the love of his life, Gray buried his nose into sakura coloured hair, inhaling the ever present scent of ashes and spices before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Wow, I am perverted... I came up with this during my last exam and finished on (give or take) the same day! Let's hope I can keep up that productiveness huh? (I should probably ask if you liked the story and all that but I can't bother...)**

**Thanks to all who commented, favourited and followed my other story, 'Birthday Surprises', you can all consider this a little bonus for ya...**


End file.
